FV112: Holo Q
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Q returns to warn the crew about a ruthless exQ who's bent on revenge
1. Chapter 1

Holo Q  
Part One

**Episode Synopsis**  
Q returns to warn the crew about a ruthless ex-Q who's bent on revenge.

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
John De Lancie as Q  
Desmond Harrington as Damien  
Togepi as herself

**Written By**  
Marill & Raichu

**Written**  
24th February 2001

**Edited**  
30th November 2003

**Episode Based In**  
April 2375 (early season 6)

**Engineering:**  
B'Elanna stepped out of the lift and headed towards the console by the warp drive. Triah came up to her with her hands behind her back.

"Er, Lieutenant, Tom has left you something. He was called to the Bridge before he got to give it to you," Triah said. She brought out a small envelope. Triah walked away with a big grin on her face.

B'Elanna slid her finger through the envelope to open it. Inside, was a small piece of paper. She read through it, tears were building up in her eyes as she read it. The last line was, "B'Elanna, will you marry me?"

Inside of the envelope was a beautiful ring with a small diamond on it, it was the same colour as the warp core. Little did B'Elanna know, the whole Engineering crew were watching her. She heard someone walk up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"Well, what's your answer?" Tom asked with a smile.

"Of course I will," B'Elanna answered. Tom took the ring out of the envelope and he gently placed it on B'Elanna's finger. The whole of Engineering cheered as the two hugged one another.

**_Captain's Log Stardate 53194.6: The news of Tom and B'Elanna's engagement has spread quickly among the crew so a most_** **_of the senior staff are planning a celebration in Tom's new holoprogram._**

**Holodeck Two: 21st Century, Newcastle**  
Tom, B'Elanna, Chakotay, Kathryn, Kiara, Harry, Neelix, Craig, the Doctor, Jessie and James were standing outside one of the many bars watching the moonlight and the bridge lights shine on the River Tyne. Harry held his glass up in the air.

"To Tom and B'Elanna," he said loudly, everyone also raised their glasses into the air.

"Lets just hope that B'Elanna doesn't kill Tom on the Honeymoon," Chakotay said. Everyone laughed except Tom who was putting a mock worried expression on his face.

Craig, James, Jessie and Kiara went over to a seat. Harry, Neelix and the Doctor went to the bar to get more drinks.

"Kiara, do you want to try some?" Craig asked as he held out his glass of Bacardi and Cherry Coke to her.

"Ooh, it's got Cherry Coke in it," she replied and she took the glass of him. She sipped the drink. "Hey, this is nice!"

"Don't drink that," Kathryn said.

"Oh c'mon Captain, it's a special occasion," James said. Chakotay turned to him.

"Don't encourage her," Chakotay said.

"Yes, sir," James muttered like he didn't mean it. Chakotay turned around again, Jessie pulled a face at him. Kiara giggled.

"So, what should we do to this program?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing, this one is nice," James replied.

"What are you talking about?" Craig asked.

"Nothing," James, Jessie and Kiara said in unison.

Chakotay walked to the bar as Neelix, Harry and the Doctor came out carrying a lot of drinks. He took some off them. They all headed back to the river side.

"Hey, cool, that Bridge looks so cool," Kiara said.

"That's the Millennium Bridge, it turns so boats can get past it, unfortunately one large ship didn't fit underneath it," Tom said.

"It's still cool, why isn't it turning?" Kiara asked.

"It doesn't turn all the time. It only turns when a boat wants to get passed," Tom replied.

"Cool, was anyone actually on the Bridge when it was turning?" Jessie asked.

"There was a few incidents when a few stupid drunk teenagers climbed onto it when a boat was passing through," Tom said.

"When did that happen?" James asked.

"I think it was between 2003 and 2005," Tom replied.

"Did they fall off and then drown?" Kiara asked. Neelix gave her a glass of Cherry Coke.

"Kiara, you shouldn't think of things like that," Neelix said.

"Actually, they fell off, one drowned, one got hit by the boat, the other two hung on for twenty minutes," Tom said.

"Cool," Kiara said. The whole holodeck shook violently.

_"Tuvok to Janeway."_

"What is it Tuvok?" Kathryn replied.

_"You better come to the Bridge and see for yourself."_

"We're on our way, computer end program," Chakotay said. The Quayside disappeared and was replaced with the hologrid. Craig picked up Kiara and they all left the holodeck. As soon as the doors closed the program reactivated.

**The Bridge:**  
Everyone emerged from the Turbolift and they immediately saw why they were summoned to the Bridge.

"Nice to see you all again, how about a nice big group hug?"

"Q, what the hell are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"Don't be so rude, Tommy, I was just hoping to visit you lovely people. You know I prefer you better than the Enterprise D crew," Q said.

"Why don't you visit them now?" James said.

"Well Mr Blondey, the new 'as long as Voyager warpdrives' Enterprise, freaks me out, I prefer Intrepid Voyager," Q replied. Jessie laughed as James started sulking.

"How flattering, now go away," Chakotay said.

"As long as Voyager warpdrives, Enterprise?" Harry asked.

"Trust me, you'll see it for yourselves in a few years," Q said.

"How many years exactly?" Craig asked.

"Don't get excited blondey, you wont be home for long when you see that ship," Q said.

"What does that mean?" B'Elanna asked.

"Sorry, that's Season Three material," Q said.

"Q, what do you really want?" Kathryn asked.

"Now dear Kathy, an inspection of your holodecks seems in order, bye bye." With that he disappeared.

"Q, come back here!" Kathryn yelled. Q reappeared in a flash of light.

"Miss me already, Kathy?" Q said.

"Tell us why you're here," Kathryn said.

"Oh, all right," Q groaned and he clicked his fingers. Everyone appeared in the Conference Room. "This isn't going to be easy to explain, but it's your own fault."

"Just get on with it, Q," Chakotay said.

"Okay, Eight, you're Borg aren't you, so you should..."

"Seven," she said.

"Ooops, okay Nine, you should know about the Voyager Three probe, year 2262," Q said.

"Yes, the Borg assimilated that probe two years after it's launch, all of the crew were dead," Seven replied.

"What's this got to do with anything?" Tom asked. Everyone stared at him. He decided to keep quiet.

"Well, three Q's were exiled from the Continuum in 2262. They tried to take over the Continuum in their own destructive ways. One Q ran into the Voyager Three probe, even with half of his powers that Q terrorized the crew but they defeated him. Somehow they managed to restrain him and his two machines of destruction into a holographic capsule. As soon as that capsule enters an area with holographic emitters it will reappear and Q will be free," Q explained.

"And you think that Q is on one of our holodecks," Harry said.

"Bravo, Harry. Ten minutes ago Q entered one of your holodecks, I'm not sure which one," Q said.

"Holodeck Two, it shook a few seconds before Tuvok contacted us," Craig said.

"Big Ears contacted you just when I appeared on your beloved Bridge," Q said.

"But how did you know that Q was here?" Kathryn asked.

"I was passing by," Q replied.

"So what happened to the other Q's?" Neelix asked.

"The Continuum hasn't heard from them since but that doesn't matter anymore. The point is that the Q I mentioned will be set free and it'll want revenge on anything that bears the name, Voyager," Q said.

Kathryn got out of her seat and went over to Q. "Okay, you're saying that a half powerful Q is inside one of our holodecks, very angry, intent on destroying anything that is called Voyager, right?"

"Yes, dear," Q replied.

"Stop calling me that. The reason you're here is, what?" Kathryn asked.

"To try and save you from destruction because you and the Enterprise crew are my only friends," Q replied.

"So then what's your plan?" Chakotay asked sarcastically.

"I haven't exactly got a plan yet. Somehow my powers don't work that well inside that program of yours. Q must of done something," Q said.

"Fine then, Chakotay, Tuvok, Seven, go to the holodeck and find out what's going on in there..."

"That's not a good idea, Kathy, I tell you what, I'll organize a different away team," Q said. Q clicked his fingers and he and 6 others disappeared.

**Holodeck Two -** **Newcastle, a building site:**  
Two holograms stood near an egg shaped capsule. One sat down and went to sleep, the other turned away from the egg.

Four figures appeared in a flash of light.

"What do I care about some stupid egg?" the woman yelled.

"This is no ordinary egg," the taller man said. The hologram turned and stared at them.

"I say we hard boil that thing," the woman said.

"I'm with her, I'm hungry," the Bolian said.

"That's because you're a pig," the Cardassian said as he pushed the Bolian off his feet. The hologram nudged the other hologram.

"Kird, Kird, take a look at this," he said.

"No need to wake him, infact why don't you take a little nap yourself," the man said, he clicked his fingers and the two holograms disappeared.

"I can do that, I just choose not too," the Bolian said.

"Shut your blue gob," the Cardassian said. The man walked over to the egg.

"After a hundred years of searching, you are finally within my grasp and now lets crack this egg," the man said. He put his hand on the egg.

Suddenly it cracked. There was lots of purple goo inside.

"What, you spent a hundred years looking for a tub of snot!" the woman exclaimed.

There was a flash of light, a tall ugly man appeared. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Q is back!"

"He's so handsome," the woman said sarcastically.

"Why thank you," Q2 said.

"I'm Lord Q, it is a supreme honour to see you again," the man said.

"How can I ever repay you?" Q2 asked.

"Do you recall the name, Voyager?" Lord Q said. Q2's face turned red with anger. He threw his arms into the air and he screamed loudly.

"I think he remembers it," the Bolian said. Q2 stopped yelling with rage.

"I want you to destroy Voyager so I can finally get revenge on Humans," Lord Q said.

"I will not only destroy it, I will make it as if Voyager never existed!" Q2 yelled.

"Finally a real Q," Miss Q said. Lord Q growled at her. Q2 grinned.

"We'll leave you to do whatever you need to do, lets go," Lord Q said. With that the 2 Q's, the Bolian and the Cardassian disappeared in a flash of light.

Q2 started to sniff the air. "What is that disgusting smell? Smells like...humans," Q said.

**Outside the construction site:**  
Tom, B'Elanna, Jessie, James, Harry and Triah dematerialized.

"Anybody see anything?" Jessie asked.

"Look up there," Tom said as he pointed towards the higher ground. They all walked up to where the egg was. Triah was the first to see the egg.

"Eew, it stinks!" Triah moaned. Somebodies hand touched B'Elanna's shoulder. They all turned around to face a man.

"Hey? What are you people doing here?" the man said.

"Erm, have you by any chance seen any omnipotent beings lurking around here?" Triah asked.

"An omnipotent being? What the hell is that? Wait a second did it look something like this?" the hologram said, there was a flash of light and the hologram turned into Q2.

"Eew, gross!" Triah moaned.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the most despised, feared by all mortals, they call me Q," Q2 said.

"Well pack your bags, because you're going straight back where you came from," James said.

"Hmm, a lad with a big mouth, not much has changed in a hundred years," Q2 said.

"You obviously don't know who you are dealing with, Mr Erasor Head," Triah said.

"Really?" Q2 asked.

"Yeah, we're from Voyager," Harry said.

"Oooh! Where's my autograph book, ha! Voyager eh?" He walked away from the six. "So Voyager is still letting a bunch of kids to it's dirty work," Q2 said. He suddenly turned to face them. "Well meet my kids!"

There was a huge flash of light as twenty disgusting purple monsters appeared. Q2 disappeared yelling, "bye bye!"

"What do we do?" Triah asked.

"There's plenty room down there," James said as he looked down at lowland.

"Go now!" B'Elanna yelled. Harry, Jessie, James and Triah jumped down. The creatures attacked the remaining two. They also jumped down to the others.

"Lets take these creeps," Jessie said.

"Spread out!" B'Elanna yelled. Everyone ran in different directions. Everyone picked up something to use as a weapon.

"Welcome to your nightmare," Jessie said, she picked up a sharp piece of wood. She whacked a few of the creatures with it.

Harry ducked as a creature tried to hit him. Harry tripped the creature up as it tried to get him again.

Triah smacked one in the face. Purple goo was on her hand. "Yuk!" she exclaimed. Another creature ran up to her, she kicked it hard in the leg and it fell over. Three more ran after her. "See ya!" she yelled and she ran for cover.

James stood in front on a creature running towards him as one started to run up behind him, last second he moved out of the way. The creatures ran into each other. "Nice make up boys," he muttered as the two fell over, faces looking worse than ever.

Tom pretended to run away from a creature. Suddenly he stopped but the creature was too stupid and it ran into a wall face first. One other creature charged at him. It pushed him, back first, into the wall.

A finger tapped the creature shoulder. The creature turned but a fist in the face caused it to fall to the ground. B'Elanna looked at her fist which was covered in purple goo. "Hmm, that's going to leave a mark," she said.

Triah screamed, Tom and B'Elanna turned around quickly. The others were being cornered. Six creatures went over to Tom and B'Elanna. Restraining them, the creatures managed to drag the two over to the others.

"Er guys, is this a good time to call upon those holographic creatures that Q gave us?" James asked.

"All right, lets do it," B'Elanna said. They all brought a small ball from their pockets, when it was in their palms the balls grew larger. They all threw the balls to the ground.

Tom's hit the ground first. There was a brief flash of light and a small cute creature appeared. It was green and it had a large leaf on it's head. The ball went back into Tom's hand. "Chika!" he squeaked.

The second ball to hit the ground was Harry's. A small but cute frog like creature appeared. It was blue with several lighter blue steaks on it's skin. The ball went back into Harry's hand. "Phro, phro!" is squeaked.

"It's a frog!" Harry moaned.

The third ball to hit the ground was B'Elanna's. A large orange dragon appeared. It had a flame on the edge of it's tail. It was about six foot tall. The ball went back to B'Elanna's hand. "Chaarr!" it roared as a ball of fire emerged from it's mouth.

Triah's ball hit the ground next. A unusually cute insect appeared. It had a cute little face, it had pale yellow skin and medium sized wings on it's back. It was big enough to have someone on it's back. The ball went back to Triah's hand. "Toge, toge, ta!" it squeaked.

Jessie's ball hit the ground next. A very large cute mouse appeared. It had red skin with orange fire marks on it. It also had a flame on it's tail. The ball went back to Jessie's hand. "Fi, firera!" it squeaked.

Another ball hit the ground last. A very large snake appeared. It had purple skin and it's body was two point five metres long. The ball went back to James's hand. "Chaar-boka!" it hissed.

"It's a frog," Harry repeated.

"Shut up, Harry!" Tom yelled.

"Er, guys, where did the gross purple things go?" Triah asked. Everyone looked around, there was no sign of the creatures.

"Come on, we have to find them," B'Elanna said.

"Careful, it could be a trap," Tom said. Everyone nodded and they followed Tom and B'Elanna. The Holo-Pokémon followed their new masters.

**Engineering:**  
Kathryn, Chakotay, Tuvok, the Doctor, Neelix and Seven stood waiting for Q to arrive.

"What's taking him so long?" Neelix asked.

"Be patient, Mr Neelix," Tuvok said.

"Neelix is right, he should of sorted the away team out by now," Chakotay said. Right on cue, Q appeared. Kathryn walked over to him.

"What took you so long?" Tuvok asked.

"Bad news, Kathy, the away team was too late, Q will be heading for Engineering now," Q said seriously for a change.

"Computer, seal off Engineering with a level twelve force field," Seven said.

_"Acknowledged."_

"Why Engineering?" Neelix asked. Craig walked into Engineering.

"Stupid question, Neelix, if he wants to destroy us, this is the perfect place to do it," Craig said.

"Quite right Blondey, anyway Eight Of Nine a forcefield will not help," Q said. Seven rolled her eyes at Q's skit of her name.

"Er...Captain," the Doctor stuttered as Q2 made his flash of light entrance. He sniggered.

"Hmm, quite a posh little ship, I guess the Federation has invested it's money well over the past century, they can build something pretty nice," Q2 said as he walked further towards the group.

Neelix tried to stop him from going any further but Q2 only laughed. "What a pest," he said as he pointed his finger at Neelix, suddenly he was hit by an energy blast. The Doctor, Seven and Chakotay went over to him.

"You haven't changed, Q, you're still picking on little rodents," Q said.

"Oh shut up, Q, ten minutes out of the egg and I'm already putting up with your big mouth. Voyager locked and threw me away like yesterdays trash. Do you know what it's like to be locked in a egg for a century, it's boring," Q2 said.

"Your actions are illogical, why harm this Voyager and crew when it was the Voyager probe that did this to you," Tuvok said.

"I've got to get revenge on somebody, Dumbo, I can't get revenge on skeletons," Q2 said.

"You wont get away with this, Q," Q said.

"Voyager robbed me of my pride, I was the most powerful rogue in the universe and now it's time to gain vengeance," Q2 said. He raised his arms in the air and every console exploded around him sending crewmen flying. Tuvok got hit in the face by one of the consoles exploding. The last thing he heard before he fell unconscious was Q2's evil laughter.

**Holodeck Two:**  
The away team and their Holo-creatures made their way through a dark multi storey car park, which was currently empty.

"This place gives me the creeps," James muttered.

"Coward," B'Elanna muttered. A pipe cracked loudly which echoed through the area, Jessie and James jumped.

"I've got a bad feeling about this place," Jessie said.

"We need some light," Triah muttered.

"No chance of that," Tom said. Harry pulled out a tricorder.

"Anything, Harry?" B'Elanna asked.

"The readings are all over the place, I don't know what these purple things are made of but I can't track them down," Harry replied.

"All right, stay alert," Tom said. They all heard foot movement but they saw nothing.

"Anybody see anything?" Triah asked.

"Wait, over there!" Harry yelled as he pointed towards a shadow behind one of the pillars. Suddenly the creatures emerged from their hiding places.

"Here they come," Jessie said.

"Well lets see what these things can do," Tom said.

"Everyone, I hope you remembered the attacks that Q told you about!" B'Elanna yelled.

"All right, Phrog, Lick attack!" Harry yelled. The frog creature jumped up into the air and it's long tongue licked the creature. The creature fainted. Phrog wasn't to happy after that attack.

A creature ran up to Triah. She kicked it several times. "You bugs make me sick, sick, sick!" she exclaimed. The creature fell over eventually.

Over six creatures attacked Tom. "Chikorita, Razor Leaf attack!" he yelled. The creature's leaf span and a few little leafs flew out and they hit the creatures. They weren't hurt. "Damn, they must be full of poison, Q said grass moves are no good against them," Tom muttered.

The creatures got closer to him. "Chikorita, use your Vine Whip to grab that pipe," Tom ordered. Chikorita obeyed and two vines came out of it and grabbed a large pipe above their heads. Tom grabbed Chikorita and it pulled them both up to safety.

The creatures ran straight off the side of the multi storey. A car drove past it and they all got run over. There was lots of purple goo on the road.

Jessie was attacked by a creature. "Firera use your Fire Spin to slow it down!" she yelled. The cute red mouse obeyed. A ball of fire emerged from it's mouth and the creature got surrounded by a lot of fire.

The fire died down and Jessie kicked it a couple of times. It fell off the side of the multi storey. Another car came past. "This is going to be one messy night," she said.

James and Harry got knocked over by a group of creatures. They fell down the slope to the lower level. They stood back up. "Arbok! Use your Wrap attack!" James yelled.

The snake coiled itself around a pillar and it leaped off it. It grabbed a few of the creatures with it's body and it squashed them until they went splat. Goo landed on James and Harry's faces.

"Eew, gross," James muttered.

Harry's Phrog leaped down to Harry's side as more creatures came after him. Phrog's large tongue came back out and it grabbed the two creatures just like Arbok did.

"Eew, gross again!" James said as he wiped the goo off his face. Harry just laughed since more goo landed on James. More creatures came after them.

"Geez, they don't know when to quit," Harry muttered.

"Double Wrap?" James asked, he grinned. Harry nodded with a grin.

"Double Wrap Attack!" Harry and James ordered. Arbok and Phrog attacked the creatures. Arbok's body and Phrog's tongue was too much for the creatures and they blew up.

"Eew, gross again, again!" James said. He wiped more goo off his face. Harry wiped the goo off his own face.

One creature attacked B'Elanna. She tried to punch it but it grabbed her by the arms and then threw her down the slope to the lower level. She dragged herself backup.

"That does it!" she exclaimed. The dragon saw what happened and it's eyes glowed in anger. It flew down and it grabbed the creature. "Good work, Charizard, now use your Seismic Toss!" she yelled. Charizard smiled and it flew high into the air, it dropped the creature when it was about fifty foot in the air.

The creature splatted against a lamppost. Purple goo splatted on an old man's face.

"Oh god, it's the Old Man," James groaned. Jessie & Firera ran up to him.

"In my day, there was no purple creatures splatting against lampposts, which in my day were called light posts..." the Old Man blabbered on.

"Arbok grab one of the creatures," James ordered. Arbok grabbed a creature that was running up behind it. "Drop it on that old man," James ordered. Arbok threw the creature on top of the Old Man.

"Oh dear, you can't kill the Old Man..." he said before he fell unconscious. Marill and Raichu appeared. Marill grabbed the notepad off Raichu and scribbled out a few lines about James getting badly hurt.

"Thanks, Jimmy. Raichu how the hell did the Old Man get into the story? I put in extra security things," Marill asked. Raichu shrugged.

"I don't know," Raichu replied. Damien appeared next to them, stroking a toy rabbit.

"Hello everybody!" Damien yelled.

"Hey haven't you got some rabbits to feed," Marill said angrily.

"The rabbits, bwahahaha! Note to self, the girl knows too much," Damien muttered.

Raichu grabbed the Pad back off Marill and she quickly wrote down the next few lines that would get rid of this rabbit lover. Togepi appeared with a dagger in her hands. Damien screamed and he ran into a dimensional rift. Togepi moaned.

"Oh, I wanted to kill him!" Togepi moaned.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance," Raichu said as she gave the pad back to Marill.

"Thanks Togepi, I think later I'll put you in the main cast list for Fifth Voyager, maybe Harry's love interest," Marill said.

"Cool!" Togepi said. The girls disappeared.

A creature ran up to Triah. "Togeta, use your Metronome!" Triah ordered. The insect did as it was told. It waved it's little arms side to side and they started to glow. Suddenly Togeta glowed and a lightning bolt emerged from it and it shocked the creature. It dropped to the ground. "Cool!"

A couple of creatures attacked Tom again. "Chikorita, Vine Whip em!" Tom ordered. The Vines came out again. "Have a nice trip," Tom said as a vine tripped a creature up. The Vine Whip knocked a couple more creatures over. One fell of the side of the multi storey, yes you guessed it, another car came past.

Jessie was attacked by two more creatures while Firera was busy fighting other creatures. She hadn't seen them so she was taken by surprise. She crashed into a pillar.

"Arbok use your Glare attack!" James yelled. Arbok's eyes glowed and it's glare scared the living daylights out of the creatures.

James ran over to Jessie who had hurt her back. He helped her up. The creatures were paralyzed from the glare. One creature ran up to James and Jessie. "Oh get lost!" he yelled, he pushed it off the side. No a car didn't come, a lorry did instead.

Triah and Harry ran over to Jessie and James. Togeta and Phrog quickly caught up with them.

"I'm getting very sick of these purple freaks," Jessie grumbled.

"Yeah, lets kick some purple a," James said.

Tom, B'Elanna and Chikorita flew over on Charizard's back. They all jumped off and joined the rest of the gang.

"Why fight these things the normal way? When we can just cheat," Tom asked.

"Exactly, computer transport us out of the multi storey and then take away all of the pillars," B'Elanna said.

_"Acknowledged"_

They beamed away, then a second later the pillars disappeared. "Uhoh!" the creatures exclaimed. The multi storey collapsed. Purple goo went everywhere.

The away team cheered loudly. Tom and Harry hi fived each other. Triah jumped up and down like a little kid.

The holodeck shook and the whole program flickered violently. Suddenly it stopped. The holo-creatures disappeared.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Something's wrong," B'Elanna said. James and Jessie looked puzzled.

"We'd better get to Engineering," Tom said. Everyone ran across the rubble towards the holodeck exit.

**Deck Eleven:**  
The corridors were pitch black. The away team finally reached Engineering's entrance. The door wouldn't open.

"What the hell is going on?" Triah asked.

"Lets get it open," Tom said. He and Harry pulled the door open. A nearby console exploded spreading sparks. Triah screamed in shock. Engineering was a huge mess. The away team walked inside.

"Oh god!" Triah gasped. She ran towards the warp core. Everyone followed her when they saw what she was running too. Tuvok was lying badly hurt on the floor. The Doctor and Kathryn was trying to treat him but they obviously weren't having much luck.

The group didn't notice Seven, Chakotay & Craig trying to treat Neelix out of sight.

B'Elanna, Harry, Tom and Triah kneeled down. Tuvok turned his head to face them.

"Are you all right?" he asked slowly.

"Why aren't you in Sickbay?" B'Elanna asked.

"Because it's not possible, the power is gone, we can't get him there in time," Kathryn said.

"We're losing him, there's nothing I can do," the Doctor said.

"Lieutenant?" Seven said from behind them. They all turned to face her, Craig & Chakotay. They looked worse for where. Craig had an horrific scar on the side of his face. Chakotay had bruises and cuts spread over his forehead. Seven had bruises all over her face and her hair had fallen out of her usual bun.

"Guys, are you okay?" Tom asked.

"I've been better," Chakotay muttered.

"I'll be fine. I know a way we can gain power for the ship," Seven said.

"How?" Jessie asked.

"We have to go to Phados One, it's nearby but very dangerous," Kathryn said.

"And it's out of our range," Craig said.

"How will we get to Phados One, then?" Harry asked.

"Voyager's life support will not last long, we don't have much time," Craig said as he worked at a station. Seven walked over to the station.

"I might be able to reroute power from life support on decks one to five, those decks are deserted," Seven said.

"Then we'll be able to get transporters on line," Chakotay said.

"I hope this isn't what I think it is," James muttered.

"I'm afraid so, you'll have to transport to Phados One, Seven said there's a great power on the planet's surface. Unfortunately everyone who's tried to get it have died," Kathryn said.

"But you will not fail," Q said as he appeared.

"Why do you think that?" B'Elanna asked.

"I have an old Q friend on that planet, she's the protector of the planet. Just mention me to her and she might help you," Q said.

"There is another problem," Craig said.

"What?" Kathryn asked.

"If we transport you there we wont be able to transport you back," Craig replied.

"So how do we get back?" Tom asked.

"When you have the power, you'll be able to download the power source to Voyager via commbadge," Q said.

"How is that possible?" Jessie asked.

"Because I've just made it so," Q smiled.

"But if you can do that, why can't you give us power?" James asked.

"Well blondey, it's hard to explain but since that other Q is on your holodeck, my powers are limited. I can't explain it myself," Q replied.

"Lets go, guys," Tom said.

"Are you ready?" Seven asked. The group all nodded. Seven glanced at Craig and he just nodded. Seven prepared the transporters.

"We may not have any power but we're still the Power Rangers," Tom said.

"What?" B'Elanna asked.

"I don't know why I said that?" Tom said. Marill and Raichu appeared.

"Damn, I hate parody episodes, this always happens!" Marill exclaimed.

"Well it was your idea," Raichu said.

"We need a different line," Marill said.

"Well if it's new line you want then what about this one. The storyline maybe interesting at first glance but when these two write it, it turns crap," Tom sniggered.

"I can see why Firera hates him so much," Raichu said angrily. Marill wrote some extra lines. The console that Tom's hand was resting on caught fire.

"OW!" he yelled. His hand jumped off the console. Marill and Raichu laughed and they disappeared. The Doctor walked over.

"If I was the writer, I would of killed him for that remark," James said.

"Don't worry, he'll probably get it in the second part," Jessie said. They both laughed evilly.

"What was that?" Harry asked. The pair smiled innocently.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, it's just a burn, but it bloody hurt!" Tom moaned.

"You'd better be going, energize," Kathryn said.

"Remember we don't have much time," Seven said. She pressed a couple of controls and the 6 beamed away.

**Will the away team find the power and save Voyager from destruction? Will Togepi really be on the main cast list? Will nasty Q2 get his butt kicked? And will Tom ever get what he deserves? Find out next time on Fifth Voyager!!**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Holo Q  
Part Two

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
John De Lancie as Q  
Desmond Harrington as Damien  
Togepi as herself

**Written By**  
Marill & Raichu

**Written**  
3rd March 2001

**Edited**  
30th November 2003

**Episode Based In**  
April 2375 (early season 6)

**Last time on** **Fifth** **Voyager**  
Q returned to warn the crew about a Q that seeks revenge on anything that bears the name Voyager. Q gave a six member awayteam a holographic creature each to help them fight on the holodeck, where the Q was hiding out. Unfortunately they were too late, the Q destroyed Engineering leaving Voyager helpless. The awayteam members prepared to transport to a planet with a power that could save Voyager. Will the away team find the power and save Voyager from destruction? Will Togepi really be on the main cast list? Will nasty Q2 get his butt kicked? And will Tom ever get what he deserves?

**And now the conclusion**  
**Lord Q's Hideout, Phados Two:**  
Miss Q moved away from the scanner.

"I can't believe it! How could he let them slip through his hands, he's no better than the rest of the hired help around here!" she yelled.

"Oh give it a rest," Lord Q moaned. The main door opened and Q2 walked in.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" he yelled loudly.

"You big slimy purple pin head, six of Voyager's crewmembers are going after the great power! I thought this Q was a master of disaster, he's nothing more than a slime infested jelly bean..." Miss Q yelled angrily. Q2 clicked his fingers and her mouth disappeared.

"Finally someone shut her up," Lord Q said happily.

"Your feebleness is staggering. You obviously need a vacation. Circumstances require for me to choose a new leader and I pick.. me! Hahaha!" Q2 laughed. He walked over to Lord Q's seat and he sat down.

"Who does this clown think he's dealing with!" Lord Q yelled.

"The Boogie Q is taking over," Q2 said.

"No one double crosses Lord Q and lives!" Lord Q yelled. He pointed his finger at Q2 and he was hit by an energy blast.

"Hey stop that, it tickles!" Q2 laughed. "My turn," he said as he clicked his fingers. Lord Q and Miss Q disappeared and a snow cone appeared in Q2's hand. Inside it was mini versions of Miss Q and Lord Q.

"There you go, bonehead!" Miss Q yelled in a squeaky voice.

"You can't trust anyone in this galaxy!" Lord Q yelled also in a squeaky voice.

"Oh, I love snowcones!" Q2 said happily. He shook the snowcone in his hand.

"Earthquake! Earthquake!" the Q's squeaked.

"Now you have a choice, you can join me or you can join these insuperable dingle dogs!" Q2 said to the Bolian and Cardassian.

"Goldar get us out of here!" Lord Q squeaked.

"Don't listen to that purple snotball!" Miss Q squeaked.

"Don't you dare betray me!" Lord Q squeaked.

"Er, we didn't like those dingle dogs in the first place," Goldar said (the Cardassian).

"You said it, they stink!" the Bolian said. Q2 laughed.

"So what are we going to do about the Voyager awayteam, oh my hideous one?" Goldar asked.

"Oh yes, the away team," Q2 muttered. He clicked his fingers and fifteen black bird creatures appeared. "Shut your beaks! Now, you'll fly to Phados One, find the away team and you will tear them apart!" Q2 laughed. The creatures laughed and they flew away.

**Phados One:**  
The awayteam dematerilised on a rocky surface. It was a coastal region and the wind was strong. It was very much like Earth.

"Cool, look at this place," Triah muttered.

"Guys, look at this!" Jessie yelled from a few metres away. Everyone ran over to her. She was hovering over a huge humanoid skeleton.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I think the question is, what was it?" Tom asked.

"Definitely not the welcoming committee that's for sure," Triah said.

"Er, don't we have a job to do?" B'Elanna asked. Everyone nodded and they continued walking.

**Ten** **minutes later:**  
The away team were walking across some rocks near the sea.

Jessie stopped and stared out into the ocean. James, who was behind her stopped as well. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about Voyager. You know, and all the things we've all been through together," Jessie muttered.

"Don't worry, we'll find that power, and then we'll send that Q back to the sewer he climbed out of. Come on lets go," James said. They both smiled, and turned away from the ocean. They both screamed as one of the bird creatures dove for them. Luckily they had enough time to duck.

The screams got everyone's attention. More bird creatures appeared. James and Jessie turned as another creature dove for them. James jumped off pulling Jessie with him.

Everyone ducked when the creatures dove down for them. The creatures attacked. Tom ran towards a wall, a creature was following him. Suddenly he ducked and the creature flew straight into the cliff face.

Jessie pushed a creature away. One flew up behind her and it grabbed her by the arms and it flew away. She tried to get out of it's grasp but she saw how high it was and decided against it.

"Hang on Jess!" James yelled.

"Jessie, hold on!" everyone else was yelling.

"Put me down big bird, I hate heights!" she screamed. Suddenly the bird let her go, she dropped to the ground.

Everyone saw a woman fighting the creatures. Suddenly she began to move a bunch of sticks in circles, a whistling noise started. The creatures screamed in pain and they flew away. The away team gathered around the woman.

"That was amazing, thanks," Tom said and he held his hand out. She smacked his burned hand with her stick.

"If you want to thank me, go back to where ever it is you came from," the woman said angrily.

"We can't go back," B'Elanna said.

"We were told there was a great power here, is it true?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the ground is littered with the bones who have tried for it and failed," the woman said.

"We're different, we wont fail," Tom said. The alien smacked him in the back of the legs, the blow made him lose his balance. He fell over backwards.

"Leave, Phados One before it's too late," the woman said.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, that Q guy told us..." Triah said.

"Q! Did you say Q?" the woman asked.

"Are you that Q that protects this planet?" B'Elanna asked.

"Yes, my powers were taken away so I could protect this planet. My name is now Darcia. What were you saying about Q?" the woman asked.

"Our ship was attacked by an exiled Q, he has a big grudge on Voyager. We were told about that the power could repair Voyager. Q told us about you," B'Elanna said.

"Q is free?" Darcia exclaimed.

"How does she know which Q is which?" James whispered. Jessie shrugged.

"Q is a monster, if we don't hurry your ship is doomed. Follow me," Darcia said.

**Holodeck Two** **(Newcastle Building Site):**  
Q2 had brainwashed a large group of holograms to dig up the building site. He was sitting on a chair looking very bored. Goldar was standing near by.

"My god, I'm bored. These holograms are extremely slow. I've seen Old Men work faster," Q2 said. The Old Man appeared. "Huh? Who's he?"

"Hello, I'm the Old Man. I remember in those days we used to..."

"Is this a hologram?" Q2 asked. Goldar shrugged. Q2 clicked his fingers and the Old Man disappeared.

_"How the hell does he keep getting into our stories?" Marill's voice asked._

_"Actually I did it this time. I hate that Q so I thought I'd torture him," Raichu's voice replied._

_"Warn me the next time BEFORE I get the rabid dogs set up outside the house," Marill's voice said. Some barking is heard, followed by kids screaming. Marill and Raichu ran to the window. Some of South Stanley's brats were getting chewed up by the rabid dogs._

_"Oh well, they did some good," Raichu's voice said. Marill shook her head._

_"Watch and learn the horrors of South Stanley," Marill's voice said._

_Outside the mothers stole the kids bodies and moved house. A moving van quickly pulled up, a family with twice as much kids moved into the house in five_ _seconds. Another second later the kids are running riot among the streets playing with tyres, broken prams, trolleys, knives (that 1 hasn't happened yet but it will) & finally Marill's door. Her dad stormed out of the house yelling at the kids. The kids ran away screaming._

_"See," Marill's voice said._

_"Geez, you'd probably see saner kids in a Nut House," Raichu's voice muttered._

"Hey, will you writers shut up and let us get on with the story!" Q2 yelled.

_"That's it, he's in for extreme pain!" Raichu's voice yelled._

_"You know rabid sounds a lot like rabbits!" Marill's voice muttered._

_"AAAGGHHH!" they both screamed._

"Anyway, like I was about to say, you're using holographic teachers. They're the slowest creatures in the entire galaxy," Goldar said.

"Oh, god, I'm bored! Lets have some fun. Hey you!" Q2 yelled as he pointed at a hologram. It stopped working instantly. "Dance," Q2 said. The hologram started dancing.

"Do the Can Can," Q2 said. The hologram did what it was told.

"Ballet," Goldar said. The hologram raised it's arms in the air and it did a twirl on his tip toes. Q2 laughed.

"Oh, Boss, they're back!" Goldar said with a tricorder in his hands.

"Transport them into the holodeck," Q2 said as he clicked his fingers. Now there was enough power to transport the creatures into the holodeck.

"How did you fare?" Q2 asked.

"Fine," one muttered.

"So have they all been destroyed?" Q2 asked.

"Well, we were about to destroy them..." one said.

"What you didn't kill them. You call yourselves warriors your just uncooked turkeys. I'll have you stuffed and roasted!" Q2 yelled angrily.

"But master, there was a monster with a huge sticks. She kept swirling them around," another creature said.

"These sticks. Did these sticks have a whistling sound?" Q2 asked.

"Well it was more like nails on a black board," one creature said.

"Darcia, that manipulating sea devil of a witch. If she leads them to the great power, everything will be ruined!" Q2 exclaimed.

"Do you want us to take another whack at it?" the creature asked.

"How about taking another quack at it!" Q2 yelled, he clicked his fingers and the creatures exploded. "There's no time to waste, my robots must be unearthed by midnight," Q2 said.

**Phados One,** **A Mountain Top:**  
Darcia led the away team to a stone henge type place.

"What is this place?" B'Elanna asked.

"The sacred grounds of the Y'Jeti," Darcia said and she headed towards the cliff edge. Everyone followed. "There, beyond the Marlon Ridge is the Monolick. Inside holds the key to the greatest power in the universe. The Monolick is heavily guarded against intruders. No one has ever survived in an attempt to reach it," Darcia said.

"Then how can we?" Jessie asked.

"You were chosen by Q. I have faith in his wisdom," Darcia replied. Everyone gave each other worried looks.

"Er, can you help us?" Tom asked.

"We will call upon the sacred Game Creature spirits of the Y'Jeti," Darcia said. Everyone exchanged puzzled looks.

**Five minutes later:**  
All members of the away team were standing in a line. Darcia was standing opposite them with the fire in between them. Darcia had something in her hands.

"Buried deep within each of us is a animal spirit waiting to be released," Darcia said. "Close your eyes and look deep inside."

Everyone did as they were told. Darcia blew whatever was in her hands into the air. The powder rose above the fire and it glowed. It rose further into the air and the fire grew. Suddenly the away team had these strange Ninja clothes on, they were different colours.

Triah's was pink, Tom's was green, B'Elanna's was orange, James' was purple, Jessie's was red, and Harry's was black. Each of them had a large coin with a picture of the creatures they had on the holodeck imprinted on them. Darcia walked over to B'Elanna.

"B'Elanna, you are the Charizard, fierce and unstoppable," Darcia said. She moved over to Tom.

"Tom, you are the Chikorita. It's looks make it appear weak but it's heart is strong," Darcia said. She moved over to Triah.

"Triah, light and gentle, you're are the Togeta," Darcia said. She moved over to Harry who was upset again.

"Harry what's wrong?" Darcia asked.

"I'm still a frog," he muttered.

"Yes, a Phrog, like the one you kiss to get a handsome prince," Darcia said. She moved over to James.

"James you're the Arbok. Although it doesn't look it, it's powerful but caring," Darcia said. She moved over to Jessie, the rest of the awayteam gathered up behind Darcia.

"And you Jessie are the Firera. Small but extremely strong and hot tempered," Darcia said.

"You can say that again," Tom muttered. Jessie growled at him so he kept his mouth shut.

"Shut up, Tom, fire beats grass any day," Jessie said angrily.

"All of those who holds the Y'Jeti power, anything is possible, but I'm afraid you must do this on your own," Darcia said.

"Aren't you coming with us, Darcia?" Triah asked.

"If only I could. I can only stay in this plateau, it holds my immortality. The strength is inside you, trust it. Your sacred Game Creature will be your guide. May your animal spirits watch over you," Darcia said and she disappeared in a flash of light.

**Five minutes later:**  
Tom and B'Elanna stood on the edge of the cliff face, looking at the mountain that Darcia named the Monolick. The rest of the team walked up to them.

"It's time," B'Elanna said. She and Tom started walking down the rocky path down the mountain. The others followed.

**Voyager, Holodeck Two:**  
The construction site in Newcastle was upturned. The holograms were digging up some strange robot pieces. Q2 walked to the edge of the upturned earth.

"Feast your eyes on the exo-skeleton of the barbaric, holographic, Q-Ataurs. The time at hand is close by. Once my lovely little Q'Ataurs are up and running, spreading fear and destruction throughout Voyager. I will annihilate Voyager and then the universe!" Q2 yelled, then he started laughing evilly. Goldar and the Bolian laughed with him.

**Phados One, An open graveyard**:  
"What is this place?" B'Elanna asked.

"It looks like some sort of graveyard," Tom said as the away team continued walking through the pile of dinosaur skeletons.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park," James said. Tom walked over to one of the skeletons heads.

"Very funny, James," Jessie muttered.

Unknown to Tom the dinosaur's tail was moving towards him. He turned suddenly and ducked. Everyone turned quickly. A dinosaur skeleton got up to it's feet. It started to head for Triah but Harry was in the way. He jumped out of it's way before it stepped on him.

Triah ran for cover as the skeleton headed for her. "Triah, get out of there!" Tom yelled.

B'Elanna picked up a large bone and she ran over to the skeleton. It's head moved to the right and it knocked B'Elanna to the ground.

"B'Elanna!" Tom yelled.

The skeleton started heading Jessie's way. She screamed and she ran for cover. "Somebody help me!" she screamed. Tom tried to go after her but James grabbed his arm.

"Are you bloody crazy. Stay here I've got an idea," James said quickly.

"What's wrong James, you're never usually this brave," Triah asked.

"James, that thing'll either trample you or eat you... maybe chew you a little. There's no way you're going," Tom said. James whispered something in his ear. Tom perked up a little bit. "You win, but don't blame me if you get killed." James picked up a bone and he threw it at the dinosaur.

"James, what the hell are you doing!" Jessie screamed angrily. The dinosaur turned around and started to go after him. Jessie managed to get away, Tom stopped her from going after James.

James got cornered by a tree. The creature stopped.

"Er, Tom, this would be a good time," James said. Tom quickly jumped onto it's back and he pulled out a bone from the back of it's neck. It's head fell off then it collapsed. Tom fell with it. B'Elanna, Triah and Harry ran over to him.

Jessie ran over to James and she gave him a hug. She quickly pushed him away, glaring at him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing! You could of been killed!" she yelled angrily.

"Gee, I'm sorry mum," James said sarcastically. Jessie calmed down a bit.

"It's okay, if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead. Another thing, don't call me mum, I'm not that old," Jessie said. They both laughed.

"Tom, are you okay?" B'Elanna asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Tom said.

"Come on lets go before he tries to pull himself together or something," Triah muttered. The team continued to make their way to the Monolick.

**Holodeck Two, an abandoned factory in Newcastle:**  
"Boss, the construction is completed," Goldar said.

"Yeah, when's lunch?" the Bolian asked. Q2 made his way to the balcony overlooking the entire factory. All of the holographic teachers were working on building ten foot tall robots.

"Teachers of the North East! You have completed my Q'Ataurs. But frankly I'm sick of your ugly faces and your dull personalities. You will return to the construction and kill yourselves in a brutal way," Q2 said loudly.

All of the holograms dropped what they were doing and they headed out of the door. Damien appeared with his rabbits.

"Excellent, my plans are being carried out. Now my rabbits will destroy these teachers and then I'll destroy the world," he laughed.

Togepi, Marill and Raichu appeared. Raichu grabbed him by the ear and she dragged him through a dimensional portal. They disappeared. "Oh well, the rabbits are being pulled away again," his voice yelled.

"Ohno, not you again, but you, I don't know who you are," Q2 said as he pointed to Togepi. Raichu screamed and Damien jumped back out of the portal.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" he laughed evilly. "Nothing is going to stop me now!" he yelled. One of the teachers stopped when he saw Damien.

"Damien, what are you doing here? Do you realise the opportunities of blah, blah, blah!" he blabbered on. The Old Man appeared.

"Hey, he stole my job, in my day anyone who stole someone else's job got his head put on the block..." the Old Man blabbered. Q2 got bored of the headmaster's opportunities and infrastructure speech and the Old Man's stories.

"Computer, delete Mr Cotton from Voyager's holodeck," he said. Mr Cotton disappeared. He clicked his fingers and the Old Man disappeared.

"You will never destroy the teachers without the rabbits help! Bwhahahaha!" Damien laughed evilly.

Marill held out her Bush CD player and she brought out her Pokémon 2000 CD. She put it into the CD player.

"Ha, listen to the torture of the new version of Pokémon World," Marill yelled. The CD started to spin inside the CD player.

**Ten minutes later:**  
"It'll stop spinning soon," Marill said angrily, she was very tempted to kick the CD player, but she's never done that before (sarcasm alert).

**A few hours pass:**  
Everyone but Marill had fell asleep. She was ready to explode but she wasn't the only one. She nearly died in shock when the CD player stopped spinning. "See, I told you!" she yelled happily.

Everyone woke up and they assumed their original positions. She pressed the play button when it came up to track 8. The song started to play.

Damien screamed, "oh, my ears!" Suddenly he exploded (not really, he had to blast off somehow). He flew away with the rabbits. "We're blasting off again!" he yelled. PING!

Marill was jumping up and down in joy. Raichu went to change the track but she hit the stop button.

"Ooops, don't worry it'll play again," Raichu said, she pressed play, and it did what it usually did, nothing. "It'll do it this time!" Raichu exclaimed. She touched the CD player, it was boiling hot. "OW!" she screamed.

Marill got very angry and she pressed the play button, it did the same thing, nothing. Steam started coming out of her ears. She kicked it really hard. Suddenly it blew up.

Marill, Raichu and Togepi were also flying through the air. There was a big hole in the factory. "Wow, the view is great from here," Raichu said.

"Oh great, now I've definately got an excuse to get a new CD player. That spinning forever thing didn't convince my mum," Marill said happily.

"Er, Marill, your CD was in there," Togepi said.

"Oh s!" Marill screamed.

"Oh well, at least you kept the receipt," Raichu muttered.

"Oh s!" Marill screamed.

"Something tells me she didn't," Raichu muttered. They flew into the horizon.

"We're blasting off too!" they yelled. PING!

"Oh finally, I thought those Humans would never go away," Goldar muttered.

"Finally the moment of truth! Violent, let the power go!" Q2 ordered. The Bolian (Violent) pressed some buttons.

Suddenly the two robots came to life. One was shaped like a spider and the other was big like but it had two legs and two arms. "Now my Q'Ataurs will destroy Voyager from the inside out, bwahahahahaha!" Q2 laughed evilly.

**Phados One, Near by the Monolick:**  
The away team finally emerged from the forest. They came across a large rocky wall with markings on. Suddenly the wall started shaking. The four imprinted figures in the wall started moving. All of a sudden the figures came to life and they jumped out of the wall holding sharp weapons.

"Oh my god!" Triah moaned.

"What do we do?" Jessie asked.

"Panic," James replied. The creatures suddenly attacked the away team.

Harry got chased by one of them up the cliff face. Jessie was next. She jumped onto a rock and she started to climb up the cliff face. The creature made her trip up with it's weapon.

"Oh damn, this isn't my day," she moaned as she continued to climb the cliff.

Tom also started to head up the cliff face.

Triah got attacked by one. She kicked it but it knocked her to the ground.

Jessie slipped and she fell over. The creature tried to hit her with it's weapon but she rolled away. She pushed it lightly and she continued to climb up the cliff.

Harry reached a dead end, a drop to boiling hot water. Tom was way ahead of him.

"Hang on Harry," Tom muttered as he climbed further up the cliff face. Harry pushed past the creature just before it attacked him. "Ever played Leap Frog?" Tom joked as he jumped down to the creature's back. It grabbed his arms and he threw him off it's back. Tom slipped off the edge, he clung on but the creature was playing a more violent version of This Little Piggy.

Harry snook up behind the creature. "Hey rock head," Harry said. The creature turned but Harry pushed it off the cliff into the boiling water. Harry helped Tom up.

"Thanks Harry, I thought I was finished," Tom sighed as they both watched the creature boil to death.

"One down, three to go," Harry muttered.

Triah ran into another dead end. She noticed a large gap in the rock face. She climbed inside. The creature tried to stab her with it's weapon.

"Somebody help!" she yelled. B'Elanna ran up to it and she hit it hard. It turned to attack her.

"Hey, lets talk about this," B'Elanna muttered. The creature lunged forward. "I guess not," B'Elanna said. She backed off.

Jessie ran behind a large loose rock. She tried to push it, it was moving but very slowly. "Oh come on, roll!" she moaned. The creature caught up with her. Somebody tapped it on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but can I just distract you for a brief second?" a familiar voice asked. It turned around and it lunged for it's distracter, but he had already moved to the side. The creature lost it's balance and it fell down the cliff.

"They're strong, but they're not to smart," James said with a grin. He walked up to Jessie and they both pushed the rock. The rock finally moved faster.

"Yeah, lets rock 'n' roll," Jessie said. The rock gave way and it fell down the cliff taking the creature and a few other rocks with it.

Tom climbed over onto a tree top that was near by the rock face. Just below was Harry being attacked by two creatures.

"What is this, pick on the Phrog day?" Harry moaned.

"Hey Harry, need a hand?" Tom asked as he saw a vine hanging from the tree.

"The thought's crossed my mind!" Harry yelled. Tom held onto one end, he threw the other end down to the bottom. Harry grabbed it as Tom jumped backwards. Harry went up as one creature tried to attack but instead it cut the other creature in half.

Tom arrived at the bottom. "Talk about a spitting headache," Tom joked.

Meanwhile the others were holding vines on top of the tree branches. "Are you guys ready?" Tom yelled. Everyone nodded, then jumped down. They all knocked the last creature. It stumbled backwards into the rock face. The impact caused more rocks to come tumbling down. This crushed the creature.

Suddenly the Monolick opened slowly. A large stone structure was revealed. There was a metal coin shaped thing placed on it near the top. On it was inscriptions of the away team's Game Creatures. Suddenly it started to glow. Then little light shadows of the animals emerged from the large coin.

They all gathered together above the away team. Suddenly there was a flash of light. Once again, the team was back in their original outfits and they all had a ball in their hands.

"We did it!" Triah yelled.

"We've got the power!" Harry exclaimed. James and Jessie, as usual, give each other a big hug. Tom and Harry hi-fived each other.

"All right. Lets do that thing that Q told us to do," Tom said. He pressed his comm badge. Nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Triah asked.

"It only means one thing, Q2 has attacked again," B'Elanna said.

"Can we tap some power into the transporters so we can transport back?" Jessie asked.

"I'll do it," B'Elanna said. She took off her comm badge, she fiddled with it for a few minutes. She put it back on. She double clicked it and the away team dematerilised.

**The Shuttle Bay:**  
The holographic robots, the Q'Ataurs, appeared and they started destroying the shuttles.

_"Janeway to all hands, abandon ship. Repeat, abandon ship."_

Crewman scattered everywhere to find shuttles that hadn't been destroyed. Q2 and Goldar were standing on a higher level. Q2 clicked his fingers and he transported crewmembers who were in shuttles into other parts of the ship.

"Crew of Voyager, how do you like my friends?" Q2 laughed. The robots destroyed another shuttle. "The boys are back in town!" Q2 yelled.

"Long live, the king of Q!" Goldar yelled. He and Q2 hifived each other.

**Engineering:**  
Q appeared in a flash of light.

"Q's robots have been repaired, they are being sustained by the holo emitters in the shuttle bay," he said. The whole Engineering crew gathered around him.

"Can't you do something?" Kathryn asked.

"I told you, Kathy, my powers don't have any effect. I don't know why," Q said.

"Captain, the away team have somehow diverted power to the transporters only. They are in the transporter buffer," Seven said.

"Q, I thought you said they could divert the great power straight to Voyager using their comm badges," Chakotay said.

"Q found out. He managed to destroy the system I gave you. I managed to fix the transporter part so that they could get back," Q said.

"We have no choice now, they have the great power, they might be able to stop those creatures," Kathryn said.

"Only the power of the Game Creatures can stop them, phaser fire would just be reflected," Q said.

"How can Game Creatures stop them?" Craig asked.

"Not just any Game Creatures, only the Game Creatures of the Y'Jeti can stop those creatures," Q said.

"Didn't you give the away team access to those things in their first away mission?" Kathryn asked.

"They were holographic versions, they were destroyed when Q attacked Engineering," Q said.

"Er, the away team is still in the transporter buffer," Craig muttered.

"Beam them to the Shuttle Bay, Seven I want them to have access to those things just like before," Kathryn said.

"Yes, Captain," Seven and Craig said.

"Er, Kathy, they are only the holographic versions, they will be nothing compared to the creatures," Q said. She glared at him.

"Have you got a better idea?" Kathryn asked.

"Well actually..." Q said.

"Captain, I can't get those holo creatures operating, I'm afraid the away team's on their own, there isn't enough power to beam them here," Craig said.

"They will be okay, that power will protect them," Seven said. Q patted her on the back.

"That's the spirit Seven Of Twelve," Q said.

"It's Seven Of NINE!" Seven exclaimed.

**The Shuttle Bay:**  
"I love the smell of destruction in the evening," Q2 said.

"Me too," Goldar said.

"Wait, what's that smell? I think some more Humans are attempting to get back into the shuttle bay," Q2 said.

"It's not possible," Goldar muttered.

The away team dematerilised next to a severely damaged shuttle.

"Looks like Q's been busy," Tom muttered.

"What's that noise?" Triah asked.

"Er, I think it's that," James replied as he pointed behind them. Everyone turned around and they say the spider type robot. Suddenly they heard large footsteps behind them. They all turned around and they saw the taller robot.

"There's another one," B'Elanna said.

"Eew, it's even uglier," Triah moaned. It fired on the shuttle and it blew up.

"We've got to stop these things," Harry said.

"We've got the real Game Creatures, lets use them," Tom said. Everyone nodded. Everyone threw their Pokéballs.

"Chikorita!"

"Charizard!"

"Firera!"

"Arbok!"

"Phrog!"

"Togeta!"

All Game Creatures appeared. B'Elanna climbed onto Charizard's back and they flew away. Triah got onto Togeta's back as well and they flew into the air.

"All right guys, lets rock 'n' roll!" Tom exclaimed.

Charizard flew up to the spider robot. "Okay, Charizard, use your flamethrower," B'Elanna ordered. Charizard opened it's mouth and a ball of fire emerged from it's mouth. It hit the creature but it fired it's weapon's at Charizard. It's wing was hit, and it flew back to the ground.

Harry watched what happened. "Don't worry B'Elanna, we'll take care of it," he said. Phrog jumped in front of him. "Phrog, use your tongue as a wrap attack!" Harry ordered.

Phrog's long tongue emerged from it's mouth and it grabbed a hold of the robot's leg. It fired at Phrog but it missed.

"Bad move, if you play with fire you're going to get burned. Phrog, use your thunder bolt!" Harry ordered. A bolt of electricity passed through it's tongue and it was immediately passed onto the robot. It continued to fire at Phrog.

Tom and Chikorita ran up to Harry. "Chikorita, use your vine whip," Tom ordered. Chikorita's vine whips emerged from it's sides and they grabbed a hold of one of the robot's legs. But it wasn't it's leg, it was it's tail, it started swinging it's tail with Chikorita still attached to it.

Jessie and Firera ran up to the second robot. "Firera, use your Fire Spin," she ordered. A large stream of fire emerged from it's mouth. The robot fired a weapon at Firera, both the fire and the weapon collided and it bounced back to Firera. It collapsed, Jessie ran over to it.

Arbok and James quickly came over too. "Don't worry Jess, Arbok's strong, it'll fix that thing," James said. Jessie recalled Firera. "Arbok, use your Wrap attack." Arbok coiled itself around the robot. The robot tried to throw Arbok off it but it was too strong.

"Hang in there, Arbok," Jessie muttered.

"Oh, it's hanging all right," James said.

Meanwhile Triah and Togeta were flying towards Q2. "Okay, time to boogie with the Q," she said.

"Oh there's that cute little Japanese girl to the rescue," Q2 said.

"Oh, you think she's cute too, huh?" Goldar asked. Q2 growled at him. Togeta continued to fly towards them.

"So you want to play, huh?" Q2 asked. He pointed his fingers at Triah and Togeta. Suddenly they were stuck in a ball of energy.

"Triah, use your Agility!" Jessie yelled.

"Okay, Togeta use your Agility," Triah ordered. Togeta suddenly sped off.

"Oh, I'll finish you later," Q2 muttered.

The first robot threw Chikorita off it's tail. It went flying into Tom's arms. Unfortunately Chikorita wasn't the only thing that flew off the creatures tail. The end had fell off and this sticky substance came splashing out. (No it isn't what you think it is you perverts!)

The stuff hit Tom. "Eeew, oozed," he muttered. Phrog started struggling to keep a hold of the robot's leg.

"Tom, Phrog can't keep this up," Harry yelled.

"Disengage, Charizard's back in the game!" B'Elanna yelled as she and Charizard came flying towards them.

"Phrog, stop your attack," Harry ordered. Phrog did as it was told and it jumped into Harry's arms.

"Charizard, use your Rage attack!" B'Elanna ordered. Charizard's eyes glowed and a huge ball of fire emerged from it's mouth. It hit, full blast, and the robot blew up.

Meanwhile, the other robot overpowered Arbok and it threw it to the ground.

"They've destroyed my beautiful creation. Now I'm beginning to get very angry!" Q2 exclaimed. Goldar cowered behind the balcony. Q2 disappeared. The robot started changing shape.

"Eew, I'm going to be sick," Triah moaned. The robot changed into a bigger version of Q2.

"Wow, someone called the Plastic Surgeon," Jessie muttered.

"Woo! Go get em boogie man!" Goldar cheered.

"I feel big again!" Q2 exclaimed.

"Quick take cover in the Delta Flyer!" Tom yelled. Everyone called back their Game Creatures and they ran to the Delta Flyer which wasn't damaged since Marill is writing this scene.

_"I'll take over now. Now it's time for some Delta Flyer bashing!" Raichu's voice said._

_"Nooooooooooooo!" Marill's voice screamed._

The Delta Flyer started to fly towards the door. It wouldn't open. Q2 grabbed the shuttle. He flung it across the bay.

"We've got to get the doors open, we cant battle in here!" Harry yelled.

"Jessie, fire torpedoes at the doors, we'll worry about repairs later," Tom ordered.

"Fine," Jessie muttered and she ran to what was left of the Tactical control. The Delta Flyer rose again and it fired torpedoes into the door. It exploded, the shuttle flew through the wreckage.

"You can run but you can't hide," Q2 said. Somehow the robot he had merged into had wings and he followed the shuttle into space.

Meanwhile on Phados Two, the Q Snowcone was inside a space station orbiting the planet. Miss Q and Lord Q saw the Delta Flyer being chased by a robot version of Q2.

"So it's that double timing nobody!" Miss Q squeaked.

"Lets hope Voyager puts that clown out of my misery!" Lord Q squeaked.

"Go Voyager! Go Voyager! Go Voyager!" they both chanted.

"Guys, I think I have an idea," B'Elanna said.

"Really, lets here it," Tom said.

"Two days ago Seven detected a comet, if we get Q into the comet's path then..." B'Elanna said.

"Kaboom," Harry said.

"Great idea," James said.

"Okay, I'm setting a course," Tom said.

The Delta Flyer flew into empty space and it came to a dead stop. Q2 caught up with them and he grabbed the shuttle again.

"Have you hugged your shuttles lately?" Q2 laughed.

"The comet's coming," B'Elanna said.

"I can't break his grip," Tom said.

"Try the landing struts, it'll push him away long enough for us to fly away," James said.

"Good idea, lets do it," Tom said. Harry rushed to another console and he pressed some controls.

The struts came out of the bottom of the shuttle, they pushed Q2. The Delta Flyer broke his grip and they flew away.

"I'm setting a course back to Voyager," Tom said. Q2 saw the comet coming for him.

"Ohno," he muttered. Suddenly there was a huge explosion. The Delta Flyer escaped the shock wave and they headed back to Voyager.

"We did it!" Harry yelled. Everyone was yelling and cheering. Tom and B'Elanna hugged each other. Triah and Harry hi-fived each other. James hi fived Jessie. Tom realised he had to pilot the shuttle so he and B'Elanna separated so that he could pilot.

"I think we should celebrate. Harry, lets get some Champagne," Triah said. Harry nodded and they both went to the other room. B'Elanna chased after them.

Tom laughed as he saw the state of Voyager. The Shuttle Bay doors looked worse for where. "I think we're in trouble," Tom muttered. James and Jessie laughed at him.

"I think we should transfer the power to Voyager. We can do it from the shuttle," Tom said. He pressed some controls. A few minutes later he contacted Engineering. "Paris to Janeway."

_"Tom, are you and the rest of the away team okay?"_

"Yes Captain, the power has been transferred to Voyager. We're heading back oh and sorry about the shuttle bay doors," Tom said.

_"So you should be."_

Tom docked the shuttle in what was left of the shuttle bay. He ran into the back room yelling, "hey guys, replicate a few bottles, we're going to Engineering!"

"Thanks, James, you saved me a couple of times on that planet," Jessie muttered when they were alone.

"Hey what are friends for?" James replied. She stood up from her console. She put her hand on his face and she kissed his cheek. Unknown to her Tom had came back into the room.

"Oooh!" Tom said. The pair turned to face him, both were red. James was embarrassed and Jessie was angry.

"TOM!" she screamed.

"Uhoh, I really did it this time," Tom muttered. He ran back into the other room. He was yelling something about sealing the door. Jessie ran to the door anyway but she couldn't get through it.

"Damn you Tom! I'll kill you when you get out of there! You'll wish you had never been born!" Jessie yelled while banging on the door.

She heard B'Elanna, Triah & Harry muttering, "So?" Tom obviously had told the three about what he saw.

"He's a dead man," Jessie muttered, her cheeks were burning red with rage.

"Er, Jess, why did you do that?" James asked, he was still red.

"He saw us!" she yelled a little too loudly.

"That's not what I meant," James said. They both heard Tom laughing behind the door. James went over to a console and he fiddled with the transporter controls.

"What the h..." Tom's voice muttered.

"All right, Tom's gone to get some more party food," Harry's voice said.

"But how can we get to Engineering, Tom sealed all the doors to get away from Jessie," B'Elanna's voice asked.

"Uhoh," Triah's voice muttered.

"Help!" Harry's voice yelled.

"In a minute!" James yelled.

"No, how about now," Jessie said.

"No, I want to know why you..." James said.

"Get us out of here!" the others yelled.

"Oh fine, I don't know why I did it. It seemed right. Now are we going to get those guys out?" Jessie asked.

"Whatever," James muttered. He pressed some controls and all of them beamed out of the shuttle.

**THE END**


End file.
